Akakai collab fan fic with MadCakeW
by ForePawss
Summary: After seeing something he probably could have lived without seeing, Kaito's life is suddenly in danger, and the danger is a cocky, spoiled, egotistic red haired sex god. Oh, damn. Poor baby. P.S This is a collab fanfic with MadCakeW, so please read it all, unless your a lazy ass then fuck off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life sucks, and then you die.

At least that's my personal opinion on the matter as I watch the final bus for the evening drive away. The only bus that leads into my district, drives away. Only bus. Fucking dickhead of a driver, he could obviously see me standing right here! He was probably too drunk or too high to even bother stopping the bus.

My feet ached, my back killed, and I had the mother of all migraines having a fucking fiesta behind my eyeballs. It was 2:35 in the morning for goodness sake! I had just finished my shift at Happy Mackey's fast food ''restaurant''. And I say restaurant in all sarcasm.

The place was a hole in the wall but served the best milkshakes in all the districts combined, so it's managed to stay afloat. And I suppose it's not that bad, as long as you don't have to work there. Cleaning up other people's diarrhoea and vomit is not my idea of fun, just a little fact about moa.

So in all honesty, I did not need this. I so did not need this at all. It was, in all contexts, a horrible night. And that's when it started to rain. Great. There was only one way I was getting home. Through the fucking Slums.

The Slums was the most unpredictable, harsher side of town. It was filled with all the bastards, thieves, killers, rapists, and every now and then assassins go to creep and wallow in their shallow depths their lives.

Don't misunderstand, however, not only the damned take possession of the Slums. All the poor, desperate, and hopeless people also seem to migrate to this side of town sooner or later. The people who have nowhere to go, the people who have no choice. This is why I constantly work hard. I would do almost anything to stay out of the Slumbs. When you end up at the Slumps, you know you've hit rock bottom, and anybody who's anybody knows that once you hit rock bottom, there's no going back anytime soon, unless you believe in miracles. Fat chance of that happening. But I suppose if I were to admit one thing, it's that the Slumbs have a strange kind of beauty. It was in the end, a beautiful wasteland.

Glow-in-the-dark Graffiti lined almost all walls, devouring all space that is offered to it. If you overlook the cold cement, harsh broken down buildings, and homeless people. But the Slumbs have a strange kind of vibe. As if the walls and houses know something that you do not. And in all honesty, they probably do. But I will not subject Gakupo to this life, no matter what.

For once, I will be the one to protect us. So what if I'm dead broke, or didn't finish high school? At least I'm still alive.

"Right?!", like yelling it out the open skies and deserted, closed off buildings as if that will make me believe any of my own thoughts any more. But what do you do when you've lost it all. No, that's not true, not all. I still have Gakupo. But somehow, even though there's still my older brother, I can't seem to forgive my present, or my past.

Like I said, life sucks, but in my case, I don't get to die. Ever. Or at least not yet.

I suppose that's a good thing, at least I'm not turning suicidal. Yet. When that starts happening, I really will have to start seeing that councillor.

Sighing, I stuffed my hands into Gakupo's oversized jumper, and tried not to fall over the hems of the too-long jeans. Life would be so much easier, I suspect, if all people where equal. After all, they call this a free city, but somehow it seems to take a fortune just to be able to live. One wrong move, one side step, and it's all over. It all ends. Rich people can buy justice, and poor people are always the accused, and more often than not, the guilty.

Life wasn't always like his, I remember, I use to have a mother and a father. I even use to have a cat. A normal fucking family.

I clench my hands inside my hoodie pockets, and I can almost feel the skin peeling, and a warm wetness accompanies it. But I suppose that happens every time I think back to that night, when they told me about the accident.

I suppose no one truly could have seen their death coming. Or the animalistic driver in a black Sudan. No one could have seen the other car coming, either.

They say that my mother died instantly, internal bleeding, and my father died of a stroke. But I saw my father in the hospital bed that fatal night, all those nights ago, and the look of despair and desperation upon his face. They say he died of a stroke. I say he died of a broken heart; my father was simply not strong enough to live without my mother. He was never the strong kind. But he was stubborn, too stubborn, and my mother never seemed to be satisfied, so, deep inside I knew they'd die, one way or another. I just never truly knew how spot on my vision was until the day of their death.

The rain begins to get heavier and it starts plummeting towards the earth, to a point where I could no longer see straight, and my light blue hair was drenched in moisture. Looking through my fringe, I see an abandoned warehouse with the numbers fourteen barely recognisable. I suppose I had two options: option one, stand out here and get drenched or, option two: enter the abandoned warehouse that will probably give me aids just from breathing the air.

Light zigzagged across the air, closely followed by a loud clash that scares the shit out of me, and has me wondering just why someone up above is having a hissy fit. But at least that gives me my answer. Well, aids it is.

Walking up to the warehouse takes almost all of my courage, being the fact that I'm basically in the middle of a storm, walking into an abandoned warehouse that just so happens to be located in the Slumbs. Now where have I seen this before? Oh yeah, murder scenes. Lucky me. There only seemed to be an open window, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers. And it wouldn't be too hard just to imagine which one I was. Here's a clue. I have no choice.

Mental note, when breaking into a windows of abandoned warehouses, be sure to bring spare sledge hammer. As I was unprepared, I slowly tried to climb over the shattered pieces of class all around the window, desperately trying not to accidentally slit my throat. Accidental suicide was not on my agenda. I soon managed to enter the warehouse, throat intact, thank goodness, but no sooner was I inside the warehouse that a flash of lighting cascaded everything in a blast of light for a split second. In that split second that the lightning lasted, the two shapes meant nothing to me. The only thing that seemed to register was the fact that I was surrounded by crates full of deadly weapons, and a grenade being handed from one slender hand to another far larger one. Shocked beyond belief, I didn't manage to register the crate right behind me, or the fact that I was slowly backing up into it, until I fell right over it and landed ungracefully on my ass, a very gentlemanly "fuck" was given.

After that I did what any sane man would do, and what all the crates filled murderous weapons where basically screaming at me to do, and I ran. Fast. Nothing but a flash of red hair to haunt my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I ran as fast as I could, my heart was trying to outrun my feet, and by the ruckus it was making inside my chest, it was most likely winning. Shit. What the hell had happened? The rain was still pouring down, clouding my vision. Hey, I thought as I ran, didn't the weather ever cooperate when I needed it to. I was close to my house before I entered the horror house from hell, ten more minutes of racing my heart and I'd be there. I really needed to be there soon.

When I neared the run down old cottage on the other side of town (the good side), I was out of breath and struggling to breathe. Damn air wouldn't go down my throat correctly. It's not as if I needed a manual to know how to breathe. I walked into the neat little house, with its rundown old walls, and stained carpets, and headed towards the sofa. As soon as I was an arm's length away, I fell onto the rugged old couch face own.

What happened? What the hell have I done? Oh for heaven's sake, calm down Kaito, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like the red haired army sergeant is going to track me down and kill me in my sleep. I mean, what is the guy, a monster boss? I laughed unconvincingly to the air. Yeah, right. Nothing to worry about. Gakupo should be home soon. The only reason why I'm so early tonight is because I had to run away from a bazooka. Sighing, I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in my stomach. I didn't quite know why I had this uncomfortable panicky feeling came from, but I wanted it gone. And there was only one way to achieve that.

Drugs.

So I went to the kitchen cupboard and took two sleeping pills. As soon as I fell back on the couch, I was basically dead.

The bitter smell of coffee assaulted my nose and I scrunched my face up in distaste. I hated coffee, but Gakupo, for some unknown reason, was addicted to the substance. For one blessed minute, I thought of nothing else but coffee. Then my memories from last night assaulted my mind and I sprang upright.

"Fuck! Oh no, oh no, oh no." I had started pacing up and down frantically. Wondering just what I did in another life to end up in this shit hole of reality.

"Kaito?" Gakupo called my name cautiously from the door way. "Kaito, it's okay. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it." He was speaking to me almost as if I were a ravaged animal that needed soothing. I DID NOT NEED SOOTHING! I might be pacing up and down and talking to myself frantically, but I did not need soothing damn it!

"I'm fine?" I'm not completely sure why that a came out as a question, and I wasn't about to question it. Who the hell knows their own mind anyway?

"Alright Kaito, I've had enough, you're going to see that fucking psychologist next week." His words are commanding. No room for compromise.

"I am not crazy! I do not need to go see some bloody shrink thinking that they know more about me then I do and basically telling me so!" I was yelling, but this was Gakupo. Although he is technically not my full brother, Gakupo is my half-brother. It seemed that my mother had a bit too much fun. How my father never found out is beyond me. It's not like any of us in the family had purple hair. Not even our great great great grandparents. But Gakupo was family, and I loved the fuckwit, no matter how commanding he was.

"Kaito, I know you've been under a lot of pressure…"

"I am not crazy!" I said. Honestly, you talk to yourself on more than a hundred occasions and people start to think your bat shit nuts. Well excuse me for enjoying my own company. Looking over at the clock, I could see that it was seven forty five. I had to be at work in fifteen minutes! Oh come on, give a guy a break way don't ya? Does the universe make a note on it to pick on me every now and then? Oh, look over there, the universe thinks, Kaito seems to be having too much fun down there. Let me fuck shit up for him! Well fuck you too universe!

I hurried outside in last night's clothes, still slightly damp from the universe's most recent assault last night. I hurried down the drive way, basically running. I really didn't want to be late. The last time I was late, the boss promised me that if I did it again I would be sadly barren in a certain place. And it was a certain place that no man wishes to be barren in, trust me. Oh yea, as you can probably tell, my boss was a real understanding gal. I pushed my feet faster on the pavement, wondering if it was too much to ask to be able to magically sprout wings and fly.

I really didn't want to die a virgin.

As I neared Happy Mackey's I saw a long sleek black limousine. Wonder who they were waiting for? My inner question was just about to be answered when two bulky men walked towards me. I looked behind me to see if there was any one there. Nope, no such luck. Now, a little advice, when two gorilla sized men walk towards you, there is only one thing to do. And like the opposite end of a magnet, I retracted to the opposite direction. I was just about to fuck off, when two hands suddenly grabbed both my arms, pulling me to an effective stop. Shit!

"Come with us." One of the men, gorilla one, said.

"Fat chance! Let me go, I know my rights!" Somehow I didn't think they cared, though.

Gorilla two released a hyena laugh and started escorting me towards the limo. And when I say escorting, I mean dragging me behind him while I struggled and squirmed. Did no one around here notice that I was being kidnapped!? Soon we neared the limo and one of the gorillas (I have no idea which one) threw me inside.

"Hey, let me go! What do I look like, a sack of potatoes?"

"No, but you look like a guy with blue hair!" One of the men yelled from inside the limo. Fantastic. I was gonna die a virgin!

The limo suddenly started, and I swear I thought I was going to die then and there. Whoever was driving the limo was a man on a mission. Mission kill Kaito, that was. I held on for dear life, praying to whoever wanted to listen. The two gorillas sat across from me, having a conversation, as if the car wasn't about to take a nose dive off the face of the earth. My heart accelerated and fear rushed through my veins, making it hard to breath.

"Hey guys, don't suppose we could open a window?" Maybe I could jump out.

They ignored me though. Maybe I was just a sack of potatoes. A blue haired sack of potatoes, that's me.

The limo came to a sudden stop at a massive hotel. It was also located in the slums. Shit. I was dead, sooooo dead. They pulled me out of the car, and suddenly I'd had enough.

"Alright you two, I'd had just about enough! I might be your hostage, but you don't have to treat me like shit incarnated! We are all humans here, or are you two really a bunch of savage brutes!" I stared them down intently, not about to back down, but also secretly pissing my pants. But they both seem to look thoroughly ashamed.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"And are you going to act like decent human beings?" I asked. They both looked down.

"Yes sir." They answered in unison, and despite their huge size, they kind of reminded me of children who have just been scolded. Although I thought I might have caught a glance of amusement that went pass them.

"Good, then you may continue." I said. One of the men went to the back of the boot and pulled out a piece of rope. Well, there went my confidence.

"Um, sorry sir, but we kind of have to tie you up." And they did. But at least they did it in a humane fashion. I was so focused on yelling at the two behind me, that I didn't notice all the blue haired men around me. But I noticed now. Who the hell was this racist (hair) pig? Then more gorillas in suits step out of different limos and led all the fellow blue haired inmates into the lobby. Suddenly, all the other gorillas started leaving, until there were only two gorillas left. Mine. Great, just great.

Gorilla one and two started politely asking (I think I got through to them in my little chat) the different people to make their way upstairs. Soon we were all lined up before a mahogany door. Wow, the man who ordered all this must be loaded. Gorilla one bangs heavily on the door, and suddenly a literal red haired sex god appears. My knees went weak, and my breath hitched, and I hope to god no one noticed. The red haired deity wore a tight red shirt that left nothing to the imagination, and pants to boot. Bare feet. Damn, never thought feet could be sexy, but his was. Not that I'm gay or anything, but I have eyes. As the saying goes, I can look at the menu, I just can't order.

"Taka, Ono. Thanks for your services on such short notice. Bring them in and sit them in a seat each, I have provided zip locks on the table." Oh great, a sadist. Why does he have to be a sadist? Suddenly my eyes lock on his, and I start to panic. Not because they're gorgeous, but I suddenly recognise the bright red hair. The warehouse. Last night. A flash of red. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Taka and Ono, as they were called, coaxed everyone into the oversized room. And what a room! I'm pretty sure this suit was bigger than two my houses combined! I mean damn. It would've been gorgeous, if it wasn't lined with thirty other chairs, with zip locks next to them! What the hell did I see last night?

I immediately went to the chair that was the furthest away from the red haired man, and sat down, hoping to make it out of this alive. From the conversation that just went on at the other end of the room between the manager and the red haired man, I gathered that his name was Akaito. I watched silently as the red haired man walked towards the first unfortunate blue haired man. Wonder what he will do with him? My heaven have mercy upon his soul. Suddenly Taka secured the zip lock with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Don't worry sir, as long as you're not the culprit, you'll be just fine." I swallowed noisily.

"Taka, don't talk to the hostages." Akaito says sweetly from the front, maybe he's a nice guy after all? The first man leaves the room. You lucky little shit. Life truly wasn't fair.

After that Akaito made his way across the room, dismissing most of the blue haired men, and every time he did, I cried a little inside. In the end only four of us remained. Then suddenly, Akaito was before me, and I had a split second to admire a very nice view of his abdomen, before he bent down, and seared with his blazing red eyes. Just a reminder, I'm still not gay. Akaito suddenly grabs me by the chin, and with gentle hands, turns my face to the side.

"You're cute." Akaito says sweetly. And all of a sudden, I've had enough. Here's this fuckwit, who I just happen to see at in the middle of the night, and suddenly I'm tied up in a fucking hotel singing heehaw with my blue haired brothers. For god sake, I probably just lost my job _and_ my family jewels!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Fuck off, pretty boy!" Was heated reply. When Akaito turns towards me, he's wearing smirk.

"You're not the only here one looking at a pretty face, cutie." Akaito says, winking. I could feel my cheeks warming. 'But now, down to business, where you at 2:45am?"

My heart suddenly accelerates, and my eye goes wide.

"W-work." I answer nervously.

"Where?" Akaito asks.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You kidnapped me from my work, work it out yourself." I say irritably.

"Well, technically speaking, I myself didn't pick you up from there. Taka and Ono did." Akaito said. I glared Him, trying to somehow make him disappear my shear will power. Akaito takes a step back and loos around. Then brown haired man with glasses suddenly appears, and Akaito disappears into another room the man. I sat there nervously, worrying. I mean, they could choose someone else.

Akaito suddenly walks back out the door.

"Hey Cutie, good news, you get to come with me for a bit." Akaito said.

"Great." Was my enthusiastic reply. Sarcasm.

"You other three, your free to go." Akaito said. Oh shit, I'm screwed. I'm really screwed. I wonder if they'll let me write a good bye note before they murder me?

"Cutie, if you try anything I won't hesitate." Akaito smiles, almost tenderly. He's really going to kill me, isn't he? The other hostages gladly make their way towards the door, as soon as they are released from their chairs. One of the guys actually looks like he had a bit of an accident. Not that I blame him. Truth be told, I'm close myself.

Akaito smirks down at me, making me feel like a piece of meat. Or the prey. He slowly comes towards me, lifts my chin and licks a wet path from the bottom of my chin all the way to the top, and my mind goes blank. Literally, my brain seems to have a "back in five minutes" sign on the front. All my blood rushes to my cheeks, and I can only imagine the deep crimson hue.

Akaito turns towards my head, and our eyes lock. My cheeks suddenly feel more like a living volcano then skin on bones. I was so wrapped up in Akaito's little tongue play, that I didn't notice that my hands were suddenly free from the rope and chair. When did that happen?

"What the hell are you doing!? What do I look like, an icy pole!" I yelled at the little shit in front of me. I may have been enjoying it, and when his tongue touched my skin, I had felt it _everywhere_, but the little pervert could try to behave. I was his hostage, for goodness sake!

Akaito laughs suddenly and walks towards the door, then sticking out his fore finger and bending it twice. What am I, a dog? I sigh and walk towards the red haired devil, giving the nastiest evil eye I can manage.

"Kiyo, we're leaving." Akaito practically sings. The brown haired man with glasses walks out of the room they entered earlier, and heads towards Akaito.

"You can't go out looking like that, at least put your earrings on and make your hair look presentable." The man brushes Akaito's hair back and hands him something that I can't see, but later find out are earrings when Akaito assembles them. What the hell is this? Fist he's licking my face, then he's got some douche bag rearranging his hair? Once again, I'm not gay, but come on, really. Who the hell did he think he was, letting some other guy touch him?

Akaito turns towards me, and taps my face twice, and was that concern on his face? Nah, couldn't be.

"hey, you okay?" Akaito said.

I look towards the zip-locks, the rope, then the clock on the wall, and say with no sarcasm in my voice at all, "Peachy, thanks for your concern."

Akaito walks towards the door, and puts his hand on my back to gently shove me out the door. He walks out the door and we head towards the elevator. I wonder what my chances are of escape, then see the gun that Akaito is casually swinging around while whistling fuck away the pain by Divide the day. Well that answers my question. There will be no escaping anytime soon, if you hadn't noticed, I quite like my body the way it is, whole and hole free.

We make our way towards the elevator, and Akaito is still whistling that fucking song, when we suddenly hear, "Akaito!" But then the doors of the elevator close and it's too late. Suddenly we are alone or the first time, and all I can hear is his damn whistling. Doesn't he realize what kind of impression that song giving me?

We finally reach ground level after what feels like decades, and twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb stand there waiting for us in the foyer. The two gorillas greet Akaito with a sober Akaito-sama, and I have to wonder just how big of an ego this guy has. Sama? Really? Taka and Ono wait patiently for their boss to step out of the elevator, before Akaito lets out a sudden soft curse.

"Fucking hell." Akaito breathes. Wow, what was his problem. "I told you, just call me Akaito, I don't like the use of that sama shit, nor do I want cutie over here to get the bad impression of me." Too late.

"SHIT!" Akaito suddenly explodes, scaring me out of my skin, and half the other residents in this place. Akaito pushes me, non-too gently, out of the elevator, telling one of the gorillas to keep an eye on me, threatening him with death if he does not oblige. Okay then. Akaito stands in the elevator and waits impatiently for the doors to close. As soon as it does, the two behind me laugh nervously and start staring at me like their lives depended on it, which, in hindsight, it most likely does.

"So, you're the boss' new boy toy, hey!" Taka asks, giving me a knowing smile. My cheeks heat up.

"I'm his hostage, not his little fuck buddy. And I'm straight!" Let's just get that out of the way.

"Right." Ono said with a grin that made me want to slap him. Out of nowhere, a long blue haired girl (how many people have blue hair in this damn city?) wearing nothing but a very revealing Kimono, that had to be two sizes too small. And what a pair she had! They were practically bursting out of the tiny cloth around her.

I look up towards the tow gorillas, and see that they had just discovered the blue haired beauty walking past. I'm more of a red haired guy. An idea slowly starts to form inside my mind, and I try to hide my secretive smile, and my sudden nervousness. As soon as they turn their hands fully to admire the blue haired girl (pigs), I make a sudden run for it. I almost can't believe that I made it out of there alive, but I'm not going to question it. The universe owes me a couple.

As soon as I'm out of the hotel door, I RUN!


End file.
